


Through Time and Space

by celestial-adornment (whenmymoonrises)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Happy Ending, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: Rebels References, tros ending rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmymoonrises/pseuds/celestial-adornment
Summary: A re-write of the ending of TROS. Rey loses the one who sacrificed everything for her to live. She begins to hear Ben's voice calling out to her, begging her to find him. She sets out on a quest to bring him back and discovers that her bond with Ben Solo is more complex than what she thought.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

She felt it. His presence. Although she could feel him, it felt different. She turned her head and there he was. Looking back at her. His face was clear as day. No longer was it a face of anguish and pain. He smiled at her and she knew it was Ben. The destructive Kylo Ren was no more. The one she truly loved, the one she waited for was finally here. It was like a kinetic energy that flowed between them. They were in each other’s minds like the day they first met face to face but this time was different. There were no walls, blocking each other from their deepest thoughts and memories. She could see a vision of the future. She was sitting on a grassy field with Ben beside her and their children running around them, laughing. It was a moment of true happiness. This was their future. She looked into his eyes and she knew he saw it too. He nodded. That was when they knew what had to be done.

_“Take it.” she thought._

She reach the lightsaber behind her back and it was gone.

“No.” the Emperor groaned in disbelief. Instantly his guards started to surround her. She pulled out Leia’s saber and started to swing at her closest target. She struck them down one by one until they all had fallen. Ben finally reached her and stood beside her.

“How precious” Palpatine laughed, his voice eerily mocking, “It appears that the grandson of Vader has fallen in love with the granddaughter of Palpatine. How ironic”

“We are not afraid of you!” Ben yelled out.

“Ah, but you should be. You’re coming together with be your undoing!”

Palpatine reached out his hand and the two instantly felt a pull. It was like a hundred pounds of pressure was pounding into their bodies. They yelled in agony as the energy was ripped out of their body and then it stopped. Both Rey and Ben fell to the floor in unison.

Palpatine smiled, “The dyad. The life force of your bond, a dyad in the force. A power like life itself.A bond of two individuals who share the same soul. Forever entwined to each other in the force. All my existence I have attempted to recreate this mystical anomaly. Through you two I will not just be a conduit of the Force…. I will be the Force.”

The many Sith acolytes cheered in unison of their dark lord’s triumph.

“Rey” Ben whispered in pain.

No response.

He slowly shifted his body to look at Rey but groaned in pain. His whole body felt weak and limp. He looked to Rey but saw her eyes were closed. She wasn’t dead, he knew that. He had to get up. He had to fight with every last inch of strength in his body. This was the time to destroy what caused the pain he suffered his whole life. But he couldn’t move. He closed his eyes.

“Grandfather…….help me”

Time stopped. Everything was quiet. There was not cheering or chanting. Ben’s eyes opened and he saw vast wide black skies with many stars. He slowly got up and looked around. He stood on a transparent plat form that led to many different doors.

“Ben.”

He turned around. There in front of him was a young man. He looked to be younger than him but Ben couldn’t tell. He noticed the man had a scar on his right eye. The man looked unfamiliar to in him but there was something in his heart that told him he should know.

“Who are you?” was all Ben could say, still shocked by his surroundings.

The man smiled and walked closer to him. Ben was unsure what to do. He didn’t know if this man was friend or foe but he felt warmer as the man approached. The Force was inside him and he could feel it. It scared him. The man was only a couple steps in front of him and then spoke.

“Don’t be afraid… I will show you who I am”

The man gently placed his hand on Ben’s cheek, just as his father had did moments before his death. Ben flinched just as his hands touched his skin. As soon the man’s palm touch Ben’s cold skin, his body went tense and memories flew through his mind.

He saw everything. All his memories went in reverse. He saw Rey smile at him before lending him the saber. He saw the fighting between them. The destruction of Darth Vader’s helmet. Him murdering his father. Everything went back to when he first had eyes on her in the interrogation room. He thought it would end there but it kept going. He saw his mother happy, while holding him as a baby while his father smiled at him and made funny faces at him. He saw Luke, Leia, and Han laughing together. He saw his uncle standing out of the sand terrain of Tattooine, looking outward toward the double suns.

His mind went on overload. It went so fast Ben could hardly breathe. He saw more: Darth Vader, a boy and a girl in love. And finally an older woman holding a baby boy. That was when he knew who this man was.

“Grandfather” was all Ben could say as tears fell down his cheeks.

Anakin and Ben embraced. “I called out to you all these years! Why did you never respond?” Ben said. Anakin let go of him, still holding onto his arms, “I couldn’t get through to you. You were not in the place to hear me. You only heard Palpatine’s lies”.

Ben had forgotten about Palpatine. “How am I supposed to defeat him? I can’t do this” Anakin smiled and shook his head, “Yes you can. You and Rey are one with the force. It flows through both of you. You will do it together.” Suddenly Rey appeared by his side. He looked in awe and she smiled back at him in return. Anakin spoke again “We will help you…”

Suddenly other figures surrounded them. There were people he knew from reading his uncle’s journal: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Yoda, Qui-Gon Gin, Mace Windu. But there were others that he did not know of. He realized they were redeemed, like him and oddly enough he knew their names. Jedi Master Revan, Bastilla Shan, Assaj Ventriss, among others. They all reached out their hands and instantly Rey and Ben’s hands pulled together. Voices flowed through their minds.

Anakin’s voice rung through their heads, “Bring the balance back, like I did”

Their eyes opened in unison. They both got up, hands still locked. With their free hands, they ignited the lightsabers.

Palpatine’s smile turned into a scowl. “Impossible!” Palpatine cried out. Rey and Ben walked together, hands joined. Visions of past Jedi passed by them. This was no long Just Ben and Rey’s fight. This was the fight of all Jedi embodied inside them. Palpatine unleashed the lightning from his hands and Rey and Ben took their sabers and crossed them together. The lightning shot back at Palpatine and his body began to wither and decay. “No!” was all he could shout as his skin flaked away until he was gone.

Rey and Ben collapsed to the floor and everything went black. 

_“Get up”_

_“Ben, get up now”_

Ben’s eyes opened. Soreness surged through his body as he pulled himself to sit up. He rubbed his eyes. They hurt like never before. “Rey?” he whispered as he saw her lifeless body. Her eyes were not closed. They were stagnant, forever looking into him.

He was the last thing she saw before she died.

“Rey?” Ben groaned in agony as he pulled her body close to him. His whole heart ached. “COME BACK TO ME, REY!” he sobbed. The only person who truly knew his innermost being. The person who never gave up on him when even his own family did. She knew his thoughts, she knew of the many days where he was lock himself in his quarters and cry, begging someone to save him from depressive state. She would never be able to smile at him again and it tore him apart.

But then he felt a presence. It was quiet, but strong. It did not speak. It overcame him. A feeling of peace had entered his body.

He reached out and placed a hand on her stomach, in the same spot she had done when she had healed him. He closed his eyes and focused everything he had on her. There was then a released and the flow of essence ended. Rey’s hand rested on Ben’s and her eyes fluttered open. She gazed at him and then sat up with an expression of shock.

“Ben?” she smiled.

Her hand reached his cheek. And he looked at her in awe. He was saving this moment because he knew what was coming. His eyes filled with water as Rey moved her head in closer. Their lips touched as they embraced each other.

“All this time you were trying to tell me… but I could never say it…. Ben, I love you.” Rey said gazing into his eyes.

Ben smiled at her.

“I know” he said.

They smiled at each other. Seconds felt like hours but then it had to come to an end.

Ben’s hand released from her and at the same moment his body went limp and fell back. He faded away as Rey held him. “Ben?” she cried. Her body collapsed in agony. Her whole being shattered into nothing. Where once she felt him in her soul, now he was gone.

She watched everyone celebrating. People hugged. People cried. People kissed. Her heart ached. She was happy for them. She saved the galaxy. But at what cost? The only family she had was gone. The man she loved had sacrificed his life to save hers. A Skywalker had saved a Palpatine and it shattered her core. Then suddenly the voices around her were muffled and time froze.

_“Rey”_

A familiar voice spoke through her mind.

_“Find me.”_

Rey heard it. It was Ben.

Then sudden everything resumed. She was left startled from the moment. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Rey”

She turned around and Finn was standing there. They hugged.

“He saved you, didn’t he?”

“Yes”

Poe approached them, “Are you guys having super-secret talk again?”

Finn looked at Rey. Rey paused for a second but then smiled at Poe, “No, Poe”. Finn laughed, “Come on get in here, buddy!” and they all embraced.

She could feel the force flowing through her. She sensed every presence. She could feel everyone’s happiness. The sense of triumph was strong. She had overcome her own blood and saved everything that she knew. Her destiny was fulfilled…

But there was one more thing she had to do.

She had to find _him._


	2. Chapter 2

“Ben, call out to me. Tell me where you are….”

Silence.

Rey tried again, focusing all her energy.

“Ben please. I still feel you….”

She heard nothing again. Her heart fell. But then she heard something. A distorted voice flowed through her mind. It was faint and nothing like the clear audible voice she had once heard a month ago.

“Rey…I….am… in….pain”

Rey fell from her levitated state, unable to catch her fall. The rocks that were around her went flying and she heard groan behind her. She got up to see it was Poe on the dirt grasping his bloodied forehead. “Poe! I am so sorry!” she yelled as she went to him.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine” he groaned.

She placed her hand on his forehead and focused her essence on him. It instantly healed the cut from his head. “Really would be nice to have that power” he joked. Rey smiled back at him, “Hmm I don’t think I would trust you with the force”. He nodded in agreement and then smiled, “You’re probably right”. Rey helped him up and dusted off the dirt from his shirt.

“I came to tell you, we’re heading to Jakku tomorrow. After you left there the First Order occupied the planet. I supposed in preparation that you would come back. We’re going to free the planet from the remnants of the First Order. You should come with us.”

Rey eyes fell. She remembered all the memories she had on that dreary planet. She remembered crying out to her parents as she watched them fly away, deserting her on an unfamiliar planet. She wasted away, collecting scrap metal for some grumpy old man who never gave a damn for her.

“No” was all she could say.

Poe looked at her with confusion, “That is your home. I think it would be nice for you to see things set right there and help your friends.”

Friends? He obviously had a huge misunderstanding about her experiences there. She moved past him and reached out her hand as he staff flew into in her hand. She turned around. And looked at him in solace, “No, Poe. This is my home. With you all. Anyway… I have things I have to do”.

“This is about him, isn’t it?”

Poe’s tone of voice ripped through Rey’s heart. She could hear the hatred in it and it forced her to look back at him in disgust. “You don’t know the whole story…” was all she could say. She had to maintain her anger. Ben had come up only a few times in conversations and everytime, Poe had a sour expression. At one point Finn and Rey had to agree to not speak about him in front of Poe because it bothered him that much.

“Maybe I don’t. But I do know that man killed thousands of people, millions if you count his association with the First Order. He killed his own father. Did you forget that? Because I sure as hell didn’t!”

“That was not him. That was Kylo Ren! He came back to the light!”

“Yeah tell that to someone who had his mind ripped apart by him. You of all people should know. He did it to you too!”

Poe stormed past her, knocking her shoulder, as he disappeared into the foliage. He was partly right and she knew that. That fateful day where she met Kylo for the first time burned in her memory. She felt violated when he went through her memories and thoughts but as she entered his, at the core she saw hopelessness. He was so scared, so hurt, so alone and so was she. She knew that deep down there was light.

Rey’s body felt numb and she collapsed to her knees. Tears streamed down her eyes. She felt like she was caught in-between two sides and no one could seem to understand her. She had no one.

“You have to forgive him, you can’t blame him for not understanding.”

It was Leia.

Rey looked up to see the blue vision of the princess smiling at her. She reached out her hand and Rey took it. She could feel the strong force pulling her up to her feet.

“No one understands what I am going through, even Finn doesn’t fully get it.”

“Rey, when Luke told me that Vader had saved him and had returned to his former self, as Anakin, It was hard for me to swallow. He committed many atrocities. He even had me tortured, his own daughter. But I believed Luke when he told me he was redeemed, because I could feel it in the force. But I never forgave everything he did. That may be the case for Poe.”

“I know. I just wish someone would understand”

“I understand.”

Rey smiled at Leia. “Thank you.”

Leia paused and looked at the lightsabers attached to her waist. “Don’t you think it’s time to put those rusty old sabers to rest and get yourself one?”

Rey smiled at her, “Not yet”.

“Rey! Finn is back from Naboo! Come on!” she could hear Rose yelling out to her. Rey gave her master a nod and ran off into the jungle.

“I’m worried about her” Leia said.

Luke appeared.

“Don’t be. She will find what she is looking for.”

Rey ran as fast as she could to get to the landing zone. She hopped over rocks and ducked under trees as she finally made it she could Finn directing other Resistance members unloading crates. “Finn!” she called out and he saw her and they ran towards each other. They embraced in a hug that she wished would last for hours.

“Tell me! How was Naboo?” she asked.

“Uh it was awesome! You should have seen it! Their grass is the greenest I’ve ever seen grass be. Theed is the most beautiful city I’ve ever seen!”

She gazed at him as he continued to gush about the planet. He went on a tangent about how amazing the food was and that the First Order and Resistance never had food that was as good as the delicacies in Theed. Rey zoned out and started to hear muffled voices from his lips and then Finn stopped.

“Poe?”

Poe approached him with his arms outstretched, “Buddy!”

Rey stepped away as they embraced each other.

“I see you guys haven’t killed each other yet” Finn said as he smirked at Rey.

Rey rolled her eyes, “Yeah I guess not” and Poe gave her a serious look. Rey smiled at Finn, “You can tell me all about your trip later I’m going back to my quarters”. She half expected Finn to stop her but Poe immediately began talking to him about some card game Chewbacca and he started playing. She walked away, leaving her friends behind.

Rey made her way back to her hut. As she entered she levitated her staff to its holding place on a hook next to her bed and then she unlatched the saber and placed it next to Leia’s on her nightstand. She reached under her cot and pulled Luke’s journal onto her lap. She had been reading his journal the past couple years, trying to understand the Jedi Order.

She closed her eyes and reached out with the force. She focused her force energy on the book while simultaneously reaching out. “Show me the way.” She whispered.

The book’s pages flew open to a certain page. Rey opened her eyes and read the journal entry. There was only three words that stuck out to her.

The World Between Worlds.

In the entry Luke had mentioned that a young Jedi by the name of Ezra Bridger was able to access it to save another Jedi from dying. Very little was known about this realm, but the Sith believed it was an access way to ultimate power. Luke had also said that they had tried many times to gain access to it, but have always failed. This had to be the answer to saving Ben. The Force was guiding her there. She had to find Ezra Bridger.

She skimmed her finger down the lines of writing, hoping there would be a note about him. At the bottom, there was a tiny writing, like Luke had tried to fit it in with all the jumbled mess that was on the page.

“Last seen on Coruscant”

That was it. Rey got up and grabbed the lightsabers and stopped when she noticed Finn was in front of her, “You’re leaving”. Rey ignored him and grabbed her staff and her leather backpack.

“I have to” was all she could say as she exited her hut. Finn followed her.

“We have done it. It’s over. Why are you carrying on like we have accomplished nothing?”

Rey called out Dee-oh’s name and then looked back at him with sad eyes, “You know why”

“Chewie! I’m going to need to borrow the falcon” she said as she approached Chewbacca as he was talking to another Resistance Fighter. Chewie looked at her and growled with confusion.

“I think I can find him” she replied.

Chewie instantly nodded and growled triumphily.

“I wasn’t asking, but are you sure you want to come with me?”

Chewie growled in agreement.

She smiled and patted him on the arm, “You’re right I do need a copilot”

Dee-oh rolled around a stack of crate, “Adventure?” and Rey smiled gleefully. Adventure. It was a word that excited her. The past couple years were filled with adventure. Ever since she came back from the battle in Exegol, she had felt like she had nothing to do and now there was something. She was going to find him if it meant spending the rest of her life looking for him.

“I’m coming with you”

Rey turned around and saw Finn, forgetting that he was following her around. “No”

Finn looked at her with confused eyes, “What? Rey, where you go, I go”

Rey’s eyes were sad. Finn was a true friend, always willing to chase her around the galaxy. He was at her side through all the pain and heartbreak after what happened with Kylo on the Supremacy. He was her support, but it was time for him to take hold of his own destiny.

She put a hand on his shoulder, “Not anymore. You have a lot going for you here. It’s time to become the person you’re meant to be, Finn. There are people here that need you to help this galaxy rebuild itself. There are people here that need you more than me”

She looked behind him, off in the distance where Rose was working on a ship. As Rey spoke those last words Rose looked over. Finn followed her gaze and Rose smiled at him. This was where he was meant to be.

“You’re right” he said. “But you’re coming back okay?”

Rey nodded, “I will and I won’t be alone”

They embraced and said their goodbyes, then she made her way over to the falcon. Chewbacca greeted her with a low growl. “Good, so we’re ready to fly?” and Chewie growled happily. “Great!” Dee-oh rolled by her, “Adventure! Adventure!” he kept repeating as he rolled up the ramp to the ship. Rey giggled as she watched him.

She started up the ramp to the Falcon but then suddenly she stopped. A feeling went through her body. She was forgetting something. She made her way back to her hut and pulled out a large trunk under her bed she unlatched the buckle and grabbed the dagger. It’s origins were still unknown to her but she could feel the force surrounding it. It was calling to her to be taken, but she could not understand why. She put it in her bag and exited her hut.

Adventure awaited.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey clutched the sides of the toilet as she vomited up her last meal. Chewie howled in concern from the cockpit. “Yeah, I’m Fine! That Bantha meat might have been a little old!” she called out as she flushed the toilet. She cleaned herself up and returned to the cockpit. “Are we almost there?” she asked. Chewie nodded. “Great, I’m going to have another look at Luke’s journal and see if there are any details as to where I can find this Ezra Bridger.” Chewie growled in annoyance.

“There was more writing there, it’s just the name and the planet popped out at me. Don’t worry, we will find him”

Rey got up and as she started walking back to the common area, Dee-oh approached her.

“Friend” he said.

“Yes, Dee-oh, we are friends.”

“No. Gold. Friend. Gold friend.”

Rey looked at him with confusion. He rolled off and Rey wondered if he meant what she thought. As she reached the common area, Dee-oh stopped at a closet. Rey opened the closet and saw Theepio leaning against the wall in the tight space. His eyes were dark.

“Right. I remember now. I told him to go to a dark space and go on low power mode” she said to herself and to Dee-oh. She remembered that she was examining the items that were in Luke’s personal trunk and Threepio kept offering her history on each item and that’s when she told him to go buzz off. Although, she couldn’t remember if she was joking or not. For any matter he obviously took it seriously.

She pulled him out into the walkway and switched his power button on. His whole body buzzed to life and his eyes lit up.

“Ah, well hello Mistress Rey. Did you manage to finish your inventory of Master Luke’s Items?”

Rey patted him on his cold shoulder, “That was a quite a while ago, Threepio. Keep up” she said as she passed him

He looked down at Dee-oh, “Dear me, how long have I been on low power mode?”

Rey plopped in the seat next to Chewbacca. “Looks like we have a stowaway. I forgot that I left Threepio in a closet” she huffed.

Chewbacca growled.

She giggled, “Relax, He may be helpful. I’ve never been to Coruscant before so he could help us.”

Chewbacca growled in acceptance.

Everything suddenly went quiet and Rey heard a voice. It was female.

“Rey, come to Ach-to”

She could feel it, the force was reaching out to her. But to bring her back to Ach-To, why? Rey began flipping switches. Chewbacca whined in outrage. “Chewie, we’re going to Ach-To. There’s something I need do there before we go to Coruscant. I’m putting in the coordinates now.” Chewbacca threw his hands up in frustration and flipped the switch to hyperdrive.

“Wait here, I’ll be back and hopefully it won’t last too long” Rey said to Chewie as they stood outside the falcon on the island where Rey had first met Luke Skywalker. She climbed all the way up the cliff to the top and entered the temple. It was weird being back. She had briefly retreated back to the island after her and Ben fought on the destroyed death star. She was lost and angry then, where now she was determined and hopeful. She looked down at the mural on the floor and memories of Master Luke came rushing back.

“What are you trying to show me?” she whispered to herself as she looked around.

“What you’re willing to hear”

Rey looked behind her and saw a beautiful woman. She was a force ghost, that was much obvious to her, but she looked more real, like she could reach out and touch her.

“I’m just a vision.”

Rey looked at her with confusion, “Are you reading my mind?”

The woman laughed. She had brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a low ponytail and she wore a brown tunic.

“Dear, Child” she spoke, “the force is so powerful in you. It rings louder than a bell. I can feel your presence, but I cannot read minds”.

Rey took a step closer to her. “You’re Bastilla Shan. Jedi knight. You fought in the Jedi Civil war. That was like thousands of years ago…”

“That you are right… that was a long time ago.”

“You were the one who called out to me, weren’t you?”

Bastilla looked at her with content, “Yes. Sometimes those who are powerful in force can emit feeling s or temperaments that travels like waves among the cosmic force. There are only two indivuals so powerful to have that ability and those two are you and Ben Solo.”

Rey’s eyes became wide and could say nothing but repeat his name.

“Yes. Since the separation of you two, the force has been unbalanced. I hear him. Lost on a plane of nothingness.”

Rey forced her body to straighten up after experiencing the feeling imminent collapse. She wasn’t the only one who felt the imbalance. She was on the verge of tears. Bastilla’s voice pulled Rey out from her thoughts, “Rey,” she said as reached toward her. She held Rey’s hands and although the woman was not actually holding her hands, Rey could feel the warmth from the pressure.

“I once had a bond with a fellow Jedi. He was a great and powerful warrior. Our bond was created from the effort made by both him and I…but your bond is greater than Revan’s and mine. Your bond existed your whole lives because the Force connected you two together. It destiny. The force chose you two to bring harmony. Perfect darkness. Perfect light.”

“My whole life?”

Rey remembered all those times she was alone on Jakku. She always felt a presence, like someone was there watching over her. She could never figure out what it was but as a child Rey settled on her guardian angel. She would hear about these angels from the other scrappers and then she adopted the idea that one was watching out for her… protecting her.

Had that been Ben this whole time?

“Yes. The Force has orchestrated everything. Every little act did not go without importance in the grand path. There is more to be revealed and I cannot be the one to administer these answers to you but you must trust in the Force.”

Bastilla began to fade away. “Please, will I find him? I have to know!” Rey said as she watched the vision evaporate until she was just staring into an empty space.

“Oh she’s back! Mistress Rey, did you find what you were looking for?” Threepio exclaimed as Rey enter the Millenium Falcon. She walked past Threepio, ignoring him and plopped down in the chair next to Chewie. He made a soft empathetic groan. She looked at him and smiled.

“Yeah… let’s go to Coruscant now”


End file.
